Missing You
by spfly3024
Summary: "ya! Aku menunggumu di dorm! Kemari, atau jangan harap aku mau berbicara padamu!" /bad summary- -/wonsung, slight!kyusung/oneshoot/yaoi


_Arika Tooru  
_

_Wonsung Oneshoot_

_._

_._

**_-spfly3024-_**

_._

_._

_Missing you.._

_._

_._

_._

**_HAPPY READING~_**

_._

_._

_._

Cahaya kuning semi oranye tampak menghiasi langit barat sana. Si penguasa siang –sang perkasa matahari telah menyerahkan komandonya pada ratu malam. Gemerlap lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai semarak terlihat.

Hari yang panas sudah berlalu.

Dengan jadwal yang tidak cukup di bilang padat, yesung terlihat duduk-duduk santai di ruang tengah dorm super junior. Jari-jari mungilnya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel touchscreen merah kesayangannya. Entah dari mana ia mendapat waktu senggang di tengah jadwalnya yang segudang –meski tak sepadat member lain, apalagi ia habiskan waktu senggangnya hanya dengan bersantai seperti sekarang, karena nyatanya ia selalu saja mengatur jadwal semaunya dengan instan -_-

Mendengar pintu dorm terbuka, ia menoleh sebentar sekedar untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tampaklah sang leader dengan beberapa pack minuman kaleng dari sponsor yang ia dapat dari salah satu acara stasiun televisi swasta yang di pandunya siang tadi.

Si manis kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi yang ia pegang dengan wajah dingin tak peduli dengan tatapan sang leader yang seolah meminta bantuannya. Leeteuk si angel leader rupanya sedang dalam mood buruk, sadar tatapan memelas andalannya tak mempan, ia meletakan tumpukan pack minuman kaleng tadi di dekat pintu lalu berkecak pinggang.

"ya. Yesung-ah.. apa kau pikir masih ada waktu santai untukmu eoh?! Cepat bersiap!" titah sang leader garang, tak suka melihat dongsaengnya yang berleha-leha sementara ia lelah setengah mati =_=

"aku free malam ini.." jawab yesung santai, masih sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri.

"bukankah malam ini harusnya kau sibuk?"

"aku meminta waktu free pada manager hyung" yesung menoleh lalu nyengir tanpa dosa.

"kalau begitu bantu aku membawa ini ke dalam"

"aku sibuk!" tolak yesung kejam dengan kembali terlihat seolah sibuk dengan ponselnya, menyisakan sang leader yang sweatdrop di ambang pintu. Dongsaeng kurang ajar.

Selang beberapa menit setelah leeteuk dengan merutuk membawa barang bawaannya sendiri ke dalam, pintu dorm kembali terbuka. Terdengar beberapa orang memasuki dorm.

Yesung yang tadinya masih terduduk santai tiba-tiba berdiri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah. Rasa rindu yang beberapa hari ini menyiksanya ikut berubah, hatinya seperti ingin meledak ketika rombongan tadi satu persatu memasuki dorm.

"yesung hyung? kau menginap di dorm?" Tanya donghae, ternyata rombongan tadi adalah para member super junior M yang baru kembali setelah melakukan promosi album terbaru mereka "Break Down" di cina. Sementara orang yang di maksud masih celingukan mencari seseorang.

"aku bertanya padamu hyung -_-"

"eh?" yesung menoleh, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung "kau bicara padaku?" tanyanya polos.

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "never mind.." ucapnya lalu masuk ke kamar di ikuti oleh sang roomate, eunhyuk.

Melihat kyuhyun yang terakhir masuk ke dalam dorm membuat wajah yesung mau tak mau memancarkan kekecewaan. Senyumannya yang tadi merekah seketika hilang.

"apa sekecewa itu melihatku kembali hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "ani, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya.."

"siwon ada pemotretan.." potong kyuhyun.

"ng?"

"kau merindukan siwon kan?" kyuhyun mengerling nakal, membuat pipi chubby yesung bersemu merah. "pipimu merah hyung.." goda kyuhyun, yesung langsung menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah merona. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"aigoo~ hyungku manis sekali jika sedang merona seperti ini. Beruntung sekali si kuda itu" goda kyuhyun lagi seraya mecubit pipi yesung, membuat yesung semakin menunduk malu.

"hentikan kyu, kau membuatnya malu" sungmin menyahut dari arah dapur yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama ryeowook.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, "ayo hyung kita makan malam" ajaknya merangkul pundak sang hyung membawanya ke ruang makan.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Jarum pendek jam sudah mendekati angka sebelas ketika yesung mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya kelantai entah untuk yang keberapa ratus kali (?). dorm sudah mulai sepi, penghuninya mungkin lebih memilih beristirahat dari pada menemaninya membuang waktu di ruang tv. Tanpa berniat mengganti pakaian, ia hanya duduk di sofa dengan tv yang di biarkan menyala.

Ia tampak gelisah, sesekali di liriknya ponsel yang mendadak membisu di atas meja. Yesung mendesah berat, pipinya mengembung kesal.

"ganti pakaianmu lalu tidurlah.."

Yesung menoleh malas kearah leeteuk yang terlihat tengah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin. "ne hyung.." jawabnya malas.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil sebelum memasuki kamarnya, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

Si namja manis kembali menghela nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya gusar. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu mulai mengetikan sesuatu..

"wonnie~ kau tau? aku di dorm sekarang dan menunggumu.. :*" yesung menggeleng, menghapusnya, lalu mengetik kembali..

"siwonie~ kau akan pulang ke dorm kan? Aku merindukanmu~ :*" ia kembali menggeleng cepat, menghapusnya, lalu kembali mengetik..

"ya! Aku menunggumu di dorm! Kemari, atau jangan harap aku mau berbicara padamu!" untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia menggeleng, menghapus kembali apa yang di ketiknya. Yesung melempar ponsel miliknya ke ujung sofa. Mengacak rambunya frustasi.

Ini tidak masuk akal! Ia seperti ini hanya karena sangat merindukan siwon?

Tidak lucu kan?

Ya begitulah yesung. beberapa minggu tak bertemu dengan sang kekasih membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa. Harusnya ia lebih menguasai bahasa china, jadi ia bisa masuk ke sub-group super junior tersebut. Yang artinya ia akan terus bersama siwon. Iya kan?

Lalu dengan tekad kuat -_- ia kembali meraih ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu.

To: siwonie

"wonnie~.."

Send~

Tak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk menunggu, ponsel yesung bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Yesung sumringah melihat ID si pengirim.

From: siwonie

"ada apa sayang?"

Hati yesung berdesir halus, hanya membaca pesan singkat siwon untuknya saja sudah membuatnya lemas seperti ini. Ia tersenyum senang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Reply to:siwonie

"kau mengabaikanku. Bahkan kau tidak mengirimku pesan ketika kau sampai di seoul. Kau menyebalkan!"

Send~

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali tersenyum-_-

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah yesung, benar-benar seperti yeoja yang tengah kasmaran, manis. Bahkan ia lebih manis dari yeoja! :D

Ponselnya kembali bergetar membuat ia sedikit terkejut dari acara kasmarannya ==

Yesung panik ketika tau siwon menelfonnya, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya sehingga menjadi sepanik ini ia juga tak tau, yang ia tau rindu yang teramat sangat membuatnya gugup ==a

Tanpa ada jalan lain, terpaksa ia harus menyiapkan diri menekan icon hijau pada layar ponselnya lalu menempelkannya di daun telinga.

"yeoboseyo.." terdengar suara baritone khas di sebrang sana.

"mianhae baby.. aku langsung ke studio untuk pemotretan. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"…" yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Yang jelas, perasaan luar biasa rindu, kesal, senang bercampur jadi satu.

"sayang?"

"ng? kau sudah selesai? Kau akan pulang ke dorm kan?"

"ah~ sepertinya aku pulang ke apartment ku, mianhae.."

"tidak bisakah kau mampir ke dorm?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa meskipun ia tau siwon tidak akan melihatnya, "aku tidak bisa tidur.." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"aku lelah sayang.. besok saja kita bertemu. Oke?"

"tapi.."

"sayang.. besok ya? Aku akan ke mobit menemuimu. Janji!"

"hmm.."

"baiklah. Aku tutup telponnya ne.. I love you.."

"hmm, me too"

-bip-

Dengan menekuk wajahnya, yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring di sofa. Tanpa mengganti pakaian, tanpa mencuci muka, bahkan tanpa melepas sepatunya. Ia benar-benar kecewa. Padahal ia sudah dengan susah payah meminta waktu free pada sang manager di tengah padat jadwalnya malam ini. Ia juga sudah terlanjur berbohong kepada keluarganya dengan mengatakan ia akan menginap di dorm untuk merayakan perayaan album baru sub-group super junior itu. Berharap ia bisa melepas rindu sepuasnya malam ini bersama siwon. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa rindunya.

Karena bosan, ia meraih remote tv dan memencet tombol-tombol di sana secara random. Mungkin saja ia menemukan tayangan televise yang menarik, jadi kekecewaannya sedikit bisa ia lupakan.

"belum tidur hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun pura-pura bertanya –yang nyatatanya ia memperhatikan hyung di groupnya itu sedari tadi, hanya saja yesung tak menyadarinya. Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika yesung sama sekali tak merespon sapaannya.

"hyung?" panggil kyuhyun lagi, kali ini yesung menoleh, menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya yang menyedihkan. "gwenchana hyung?"

"nan gwenchana kyunnie, tidurlah.. ini sudah larut.." jawab yesung tak bersemangat lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada televise yang sama sekali tak menarik itu –menurut yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Menatap wajah kecewa yesung yang teramat kentara. Bagaimanapun juga, yesung adalah hyung kesayangannya. Meskipun ia terkenal dengan ke'evilannya, ia tetap tak tega jika hyung kesayangannya bad mood seperti ini. Kyuhyun lalu meraih ponselnya, mendial sebuah nomer, dan menghubunginya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 lewat 40 menit ketika pintu dorm ada yang memasuki. Seorang namja berfostur tinggi masuk kedalamnya. Namja itu, siwon berhenti di ruang televise ketika melihat yesung tertidur di sofa dengan televise yang masih menyala.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Kalau saja kyuhyun tadi tidak menghubunginya dan memaksanya pulang ke dorm dengan alasan kyuhyun akan 'tidur' dengan kekasihnya itu jika ia menolak -_- yesung pasti akan tidur di sofa sampai pagi.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengambil remote tv dari genggaman yesung yang tertidur, lalu mematikan televise. Siwon beralih pada sepatu yang masih dikenakan yesung. dengan telaten ia membukanya sepelan mungkin, takut pergerakan kecil saja bisa mengusik yesung dari tidurnya, lalu menyimpannya pada rak sepatu.

Siwon berjongkok di depan sofa, memandang sejenak rupa sang kekasih yang beberapa minggu belakangan ini tak ditemuinya. Manis, sangat polos jika sedang tidur seperti ini, batin siwon. Tanpa sadar bibir siwon mengukir senyuman, betapa ia sangat beruntung memiliki malaikat kecil semanis yesung. membuatnya semakin mencintai tuhan karena telah menciptakan yesung untuknya.

Tangan siwon terulur, merasa gatal jika tak menyentuh pipi lembut sedikit chubby yang biasa merona jika ia goda itu, di usapnya lembut. Yesung melenguh pelan ketika dirasakan ada yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil membuat siwon terkekeh.

Perlahan siwon mendekati yesung, merayap bergerak keatas tubuh yesung yang masih berbaring di sofa dengan tangan yang menopang tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindih yesung. di kecupnya bibir plum yesung dengan singkat. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari yesung membuat siwon merasa tak cukup puas. Kembali ia mengecup bibir plum itu, sedikit melumatnya.

Yesung mengerjap kecil , terbangun paksa. Matanya langsung membulat ketika memdapati ada seseorang yang memagut bibirnya. "urrrmmn.." erang yesung tertahan.

Siwon melepas pagutannya, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah yesung kini –yang benar saja sudah sangat memerah.

"wo-wonnie?" Tanya yesung terkejut.

"apa aku mengganggu tidurmu baby?"

"k-kau.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau akan pulang ke apartmentmu?"

"kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya siwon pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa.

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "bukan seperti itu, kau bilang tadi kau lelah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan wonnie.." ucap yesung pelan.

Siwon kembali mengecup bibir yesung singkat, menatap yesung penuh rasa terima kasih. "aku merindukanmu.."

Sudut bibir yesung terangkat, tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang mungil terulur mengusap lembut pipi siwon lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"kau kan bisa menemuiku besok.."

"aku pulang kedorm karenamu hyung.. aku sangat merindukanmu. tapi kau malah seperti tak senang begitu.. kau ini. Setidaknya katakan kau merindukanku.." gerutu siwon yang dibalas dengan kekehan geli oleh yesung. sepertinya ia tak perlu mengatakan tentang ancaman kyuhyun tadi =='. Siwon menggigit kecil hidung bangir yesung gemas membuat si empu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku?"

"ne. ne.. aku merindukanmu choi siwon.. sangat…" jawab yesung akhirnya, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher siwon lalu memeluknya erat. Siwon membalas pelukan yesung, ia tertawa kecil. Hhh~ entah seberapa besar ia merindukan kekasihnya itu, yang jelas rasa lelah dan penat yang ia rasakan tadi hilang begitu saja setelah bertemu sang kekasih. Mungkin ia akan menyesal jika malam ini ia tidak pulang kedorm. Dan.. yah~ mungkin kali ini ia harus berterima kasih atas ancaman si magnae evil itu. Kini ia mengakui, kyuhyun adalah tipe evil yang berkelas(?) -_-'a

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan turun dari atas sofa. Yesung memekik tertahan ketika siwon mengangkatnya bridal-style, dan dengan sigap mengalungkan lengannya di leher siwon.

"kau sedang tidak lelah kan sayang?" Tanya siwon dengan suara yang ia buat sepolos mungkin.

"ng?" yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya yang begitu imut. yesung lupa, dengan siapa ia berhadapan ._.

"aku merindukanmu~" bisik siwon lembut tepat di telinga yesung hingga terkesan… menggoda?

Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang bersandar dibahunya merona merah meski terlihat samar. Ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir peach yesung sebelum melangkah menuju kamar kekasihnya tersebut. yesung jelas tau apa makna sebenarnya kata "rindu" dari siwon kali ini, makna yang berbeda dari makna sebelumnya. ==a

Entah yesung sudah terbiasa, atau memang ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan kekasih tampan nan pervertnya itu. Yesung tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena nyatanya ia akan selalu mencintai segala sesuatu mengenai siwon. Apapun, segalanya :D  
termasuk sifat pervert kekasihnya, yang sedikit banyak mulai yesung sukai -_-

Sebelum berlalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar yesung, siwon sempat melirik sosok yang sebenarnya berada di ruang makan sejak tadi. Siwon menyeringai yang di balas senyuman meremehkan dari sosok tersebut. our evil magnae, Cho Kyuhyun.

"cih! Kuda bodoh!"

.

.

.

FIN

(dengan tidak etisnya -_-)

ah~ bingung mau ngomong apa xp *ya ga usah ngomong* #bekepIner

cukup lama menghindar dari sebangsa(?) epep, jd dikit kaku juga mau lanjut ff yg udh lama nganggur :0

fic ini muncul ats prmintaan maaf tooru, mungkin setelah ini tooru bkal jd author pasif, dan ada kemungkinan bkal hiatus, vakum, bahkan pensiun(?) jd author.. DX

do'ain aja jangan ya.. xD

dan untuk andante, tooru jg ga yakin kpan bisa lanjut tu ff, malang bener nasib'y.. X( #plaked

tooru bingung sebingung bingungnya *halah

ide d'otak tooru yg kere ini baru muncul klo udh ngerem diri d'kamar. semedi lah bahasa'y #zigh

sdangkan nanti tooru hrus tinggal d'asrama & gbung sma org yg ga knal, mana bisa semedi? :( *curhat dikit lah..

tp mudah2an smua brjalan sesuai keinginan tooru yah.. X) dan semoga tar sekamar sma yewon shipper xD

minta do'a chingudeul smua ajalah yg trbaik :) semoga tooru msih bisa aktif dan bayar utang ff ;) #wink

makasih juga buat bberapa reader yg selalu nagih andante d'manapun tooru singgah -_- tp tooru seneng ko :) smoga itu bentuk keantusiasan(?) reader untuk ff yg tooru buat :) gomawo~ #bow

andante'y nanti ya sayang~ tooru usahain secepat'y ;)

oke, cukup sekian a.n ga pnting tooru. semoga chingudeul semua terhibur *walau dikit* dg fic2 buatan tooru :)

#deepbow


End file.
